


The Winchesters Beach Day

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Takes Castiel to the beach for the first time. How will Castiel react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my writing is a little rusty i haven't written anything in a while >~

" Ahhh, I can’t remember the last time we came to the beach." Dean said as he parked the impala breathing in the sea air.

" Um, Dean, I don’t think we’ve ever been to the beach." Sam recalled .

" Dude, way to ruin it."

"Alright, no fighting you chuckle heads." Gabriel called from the backseat with Castiel.

" Yeah, Yeah." Dean opened the door to the impala and got out stretching his limbs.

Rest of the gang got out and helped Dean with the things in the trunk. Before they left he made a lot of food and packed drinks and snacks. Castiel helped him out a bit with the picking of snacks and drinks. Dean handed the cooler over to Sam as he took the umbrella and towels, he gave Gabriel the small portable radio and Castiel the bag full of sunscreen and snacks.

"Alright, you guys ready?" He looked over towards the beach his heart leaping in his chest.

They walked onto the sand, the feeling of sand under Deans toes felt good. He looked around and spotted sam and Gabriel ahead of him but where was Castiel? He turned around to find him standing on the last step bending down and poking the sand with his finger. Dean sighed and walked over to him putting down the things.

" Cas, it’s sand, it’s not going to hurt you."

" But what if when I step on it I sink in." He looked up scared.

" You won’t, I promise." Dean smiled and held his hand out towards Castiel, he eyed Deans hand for a second and took it. Dean pulled him an both hunters collided falling on the sand.

" Seriously, you’re a hunter and he you’re scared of Sand." Dean chuckled kissing Castiels temple.

"D-Dean, not here. " Castiel bit his lip looking around to see if anyone noticed them.

Both hunters got up and Castiel didn’t let go of Deans hand, he didn’t mind it at all. He squeezed The ex-angels hand and they walked towards Sam and Gabriel, Castiel making some faces as it felt weird , the feeling of sand under his toes. Once everything was set up Sam and Gabriel were down by the water while Castiel and Dean were siting on the towel. Dean looked over to him and squeezed his hand to get the other hunters attention.

" Wanna go for a walk?" He asked with a small smile he knew Castiel always fell for.

" Sure." The ex-angel got up and this time held his hand out towards Dean, the hunter gladly took it as they started walking.

" It’s beautiful." Dean let out as he looked out toward the horizon, the sun gleaming off the water making it look like it was filled with sparkles.

" Yeah, it is." Castiel said as he stared out into the ocean than brought his gaze back to Deans face. He loved when the hunter smiled, he’s been literally to heaven, purgatory, hell and back and yet Dean can still smile.

Something caught Castiel’s eyes and he let go of Deans hand bending down to pick it up. it was round, grey and had a star shape on the top of it. He showed it to Dean and the hunters eyes gleamed with happiness.

" Damn, that’s a sand dollar! wow , Cas, you found a whole one that’s so rare!" Castiel smiled as he watched Dean beaming with happiness over the shell he found.

" Dean…I want you to have it." The ex-angel smiled.

" Cas, I …" He was caught off by Castiel’s finger silencing him.

"please, take it." He handed it over to Dean and the hunter took it, tucking it gently in his pocket.

" Thanks , Cas." He wrapped his arms around the ex-angels waist pulling him in.

Castiels cheeks flushed red and he leaned into Deans embrace, the hunter cupped Castiel’s cheeks and brought his lips down into a short sweet kiss. Castiel’s arms wrapped around Deans neck and closed his eyes responding to the kiss. As they pulled away Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and stared into those blue hues, his hand caressing his cheek.

" Cas, I love you."

" I love you too, Dean." He smiled and gave him Eskimo kisses until they heard Sam’s voice calling out to them.

On their way back home Dean glanced in the mirror to see Sam in the backseat , he was curled up on the seat his head in Gabriel’s lap and eyes closed. Gabriel’s head was leaned back against the seat , his eyes closed , mouth open and his hand rested in Sam’s hair. His gaze came back to the figure leaning against him. His free arm was wrapped around Castiel’s form as the ex-angel leaned his head in Deans shoulder, his lips pursed and eyes closed and in that moment Dean smiled because he’d sworn that Castiel looked just like an angel.


End file.
